Learning Curve
by Bunny1
Summary: In my Supernatural Wizards Universe. Alex Winchester is 14, and unsure about flirting. She asks another whom she knows is also unsure to help...
1. Chapter 1

Alex looked around the empty hotel room. The boys had gone into a hunt at an abandoned insane asylum, and thought it might be too dangerous for her, so they insisted she stay behind. But, much as she might worry about them, she was glad for the night alone.

"Castiel?" She called out. "Cas! Can you hear me?"

Castiel popped into the room. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah; I just wanted to talk," she said, tucking her hair nervously behind one ear. "The boys aren't here, they're on a hunt."

"Ah," Castiel said, not really reacting. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm fourteen now, and I don't know anything about men?"

"But... You have only ever _been_ around men, for the most part..." Castiel answered, confused.

"The boys don't count... They're my brothers. And Bobby is... Bobby!"

"Then I don't understand what you mean. They are still male..."

Alex took a deep breath. "Most girls know how to flirt!" She blurted out. "How to kiss a boy by this age... I'm so backwards it's embarrassing..."

Castiel's brow furrowed a bit. "Well, I have no skill in this area either, if that helps?"

"Yes, I know that. That's why I called..." Alex said, slightly nervous. I thought that we could help each-other practice, so that if the opportunity arises, we won't get laughed at?" She flushed.

"I think that would be all right," the handsome angel conceded. "Dean took me to a brothel once and we got thrown out." He admitted.

Alex smirked a bit. "Yeah, he told me about that... But, we have at least an hour or two?"

Castiel nodded. "All right, how should we begin?"

Alex looked thoughtful. "I really don't know?" She admitted. "It's... You went to that place with Dean, how did the girls act there?"

"Well, they were in their undergarments..."

" _Other_ than that!" Alex blushed.

"Welll," Castiel said thoughtfully, "One sat in my lap, like this," he said, awkwardly sitting on Alex's lap. "And then began stroking my face..."

Gently, he ran his dellicate fingers over her cheek, then down her neck, making circles around her collarbone, just as the blonde had done for him. His fingers gently swirled, moving down to her breasts, and teased her nipples slightly.

After she got over the initial shock, embarrassment and, of course the _wow, this is happening; this feels amazing_ , she shoved him off of her lap and onto the floor.

"Was that not correct?"

"Too... Too much for just flirting!" She choked out, red as a fire hydrant.

"Oh, apologies." Castiel said automatically.

"It's OK... I'm just not... We could practice kissing!" She blurted, blushing harder.

Castiel brightened. "That I can do! I learned from The Pizza Man!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex looked in the mirror at her kiss-swollen lips. Castiel was definitely a great kisser. Well, not that she had anything to compare it to... But they had stopped before the boys got back; that was the important thing...

As the boys came stumbling in, however, Alex's night was forgotten, and she turned to them with slight worry. They were filthy, bruised, and smelled horrible, but she couldn't see any blood, so she allowed herself a sigh of relief.

"You catch whatever it was?" She asked softly.

"Yeah; it was a poltergeist. All bad energy from the negative emotions." Sam said, dropping his bag wearily.

"I hate those stupid things," Dean admitted, flopping backwards onto a bed. "At least with a ghost it has bones or an attached object you can salt and burn... These suckers are harder."

Alex grabbed the first aid kit and a bottle of Jack, and Sam finally looked into her face.

"Did you get hold of shellfish?" He asked worriedly, sitting bolt upright.

Dean walked over. "What?" He grabbed her face, looking at her swollen lips and cheeks in concern. "Sammy, get me the epi pen."

Sam stumbled in his rush to the duffles.

"Guys! Relax! I didn't eat anything but chicken ramen, I swear..."

"Then why does your face look like that?" Sam demanded.

"I... Don't know?" She lied.

Dean looked at her assessingly "There was a guy here, wasn't there?"

"Dean, she's only-"

"Sammy, _look_ at her!" Dean said, exasperated.

Sam looked, and his eyes snapped wide with surprise. Alex, meanwhile, squirmed with embarrassment.

"It was no big deal, we were just practicing!" She blurted, her cheeks flushing even hotter with embarrassment, if that was possible.

"With who?" Dean demanded.

"... Nobody?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean frowned at her, and Alex squirmed. Honest to God, disappointing her boys was not a feeling she was used to. She was the _baby_ , and while she often wanted to feel more grown up, she had to admit that the small amount of coddling she received was appreciated. Dean did it with Sam, too, but he was a big, grown up Sasquatch...

"OK, but _promise_ you won't be mad at him?"

"Depends on the _guy_ , Alex." Sam blurted out.

Alex sighed. "OK, it was Cas, but it was _completely_ my idea," she blurted. "You guys have dated lots of girls; I'd never even _kissed_ a boy, and it was either going to be Cas or Garth, since I don't know a lot of others, and I can't just... A stranger felt _wrong_ somehow.. "

Dean ran a hand down his face. "Oh, geez..."

Sam, however, looked amused. "It's OK... You were just curious. That's normal. But-"

"Cas is _family_ , it's weird!"

"Dean! Eventually people hit... That age!" Sam said reproachfully. "Talking to her is better than _shaming_ her! It was just kissing!" then, Sam suddenly got a very worried look. "It _was_ just kissing, right?"

Alex sighed. "Yes, of course! I told him the boob thing was too much-" and her face turned red. "I mean, yes, just kisses."


End file.
